


Had a Few

by Sangerin



Category: The Bill
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had a Few

She'd made mistakes in her life, sure. Adam Okaro, probably a mistake. Drinking too much, smoking too much, both mistakes. Turning down Gemma's ham-handed attempt at flirtation less than tactfully: definite mistake, with repercussions only narrowly avoided because poor Gemma got herself beaten up, the poor, silly thing.

Kissing June Ackland one night at the pub, when they'd found themselves the only two left from Sun Hill, and after a little too much to drink – that would never be a mistake. Not even after June made clear that she was moving on.

She and June would never be a mistake.


End file.
